


Perfection

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eating Disorders, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: Roman spirals after the other sides leave without a trace.
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 7





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> /Trigger warnings/ self depreciation, cutting, eating disorder, blood

Roman was walking through the mind palace, minding his own business. He noticed the lack of noise quickly, and found nobody was there. _'Weird, where did they go?'_ He looked around but didn't find a note or some explanation as to where they all went without him . _'They probably think i'm too loud and annoying'_ he thought as he slunked back to his room, very upset about what the others might think of him. He looked in the mirror, and hated himself even more 'I'm so ugly, that's probably why they all hate me. _'_ _I'm fat too, i'm so disgusting'_ He pulled at the very little fat at his stomach, disgusted by it.

A week had passed and the others had barely seen Roman. They weren't too worried, as he sometimes hides in his room if he's working on some project, but Patton was worried because he noticed Roman didn't even come out to meals.

Patton walked to Logans door and knocked, if anyone knew what was up it would be Logan. "Logan, do you think something's up with Roman, I've barely seen him and I'm worried that he's not eating." Patton said as he opened the door. Logan was sitting at his desk, working. "He's fine, he probably just has work to do, just like I do. If your so concerned why don't you go check up on him"

Roman was a mess. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, he was a train wreck. He was sitting on the floor in a ball, crying because he thought nobody cared and that he was ugly and annoying. He just wanted to be free, he hated everything about himself, so as a last ditch effort to cope, he picked up his dagger and dragged it across his wrist. It hurt, but he liked the pain, he did it again and again, until his arm was covered in blood. He smiled slightly at his work before reality crashed down on him. He would never be perfect, never good enough. He started to cry and stifled a scream as he pulled at his hair. He couldn't take it anymore, he would never be good enough. He picked up the dagger again and continued to cut. A knock. He didn't move, he barely noticed it, he was to wrapped up in his thoughts. then another one. He still didn't hear it.

Patton was very concerned when Roman didn't answer his knocks, so he opened the room. What he saw made him want to cry. Roman was so skinny, his face gaunt and pale. He held a bloody dagger in one hand as he dragged is against his wrist. "Roman" Patton said, almost in a whisper.

He froze and looked up. He hurriedly rolled down his sleeve even though he knew it was too late. ' _He's going to hate me now for sure'_.

Patton walked slowly into Romans room and crouched down to be eye level with him. "May I please see your arm, I want to help you" he said gently. Roman hung his head and slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal his cut up arm. Patton got up and grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom and brought it back to where Roman sat. He sat next to him and carefully cleaned and wrapped his arm.

"Why are you doing this, don't you all hate me? I'm ugly and fat and loud and annoying, that's why you and the others hate me" Roman said quietly.

Patton looked at him with kind eyes "None of us hate you, where did you get that idea?"

"You all left and went out without me, you didn't invite me, and you guys didn't bother to look for me before now..."

"Oh Roman, last week we went to the store, we were going to bring you but you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you. And your not annoying or ugly or fat, your beautiful and amazing"

Roman was surprised by the news, and pulled Patton into a long hug. "Ok Roman, you need to eat, come into bed and I'll bring you some food." Roman got up shakily and sat down in bed. He laid down and Patton made sure he was comfy before he walked out to get some food, and Roman drifted off to sleep.


End file.
